Talk:Scarlet Republic/@comment-25009444-20160712232758/@comment-25009444-20160713031553
Borov was running down the hall of his apartment building, he bumped into a man holding a large stack of paper and knocked it over. He said sorry and kept going, he ran up the stairs and walked to his door. He typed in his password and held his palm on the biometric scanner. A needed addition. In the case where the biometrics fail or was not even used to open the door an IED will explode killing whoever is in the doorway. He waited for a second and the door finally unlocked and he walked in. "Quick, destroy everything in here, they're coming." He got a message from one of his spies. Because of Atley's liaison order he's is required to report everything he does to the RGdB. That report was seen by Borov's spy and tipped him off. His bodyguard takes out a jerry can and starts dousing the apartment while Borov begins shredding stacks of paper at a time, however, just before Barov was about to light a match he heard the door being kicked down and the subsequent explosion of the IED. He walked over and saw several men wearing a uniform he has seen before, the VK and a uniform similar to the Republican Guard Duty Uniform They immediately open fire and Barov catches a bullet in the arm. However he keeps running. Him and his bodyguard ran outside and down the fire escape and outside when a VK Officer walks out the window, his bodyguard opened fire taking him down, but the next VK Officer walks out and returns fire killing his bodyguard instantly. Barov beings to run towards the front of the building when he suddenly gets tackled. He gets up and pulls out his pistol only for it to get kicked out of his hand by the other man and him to be pushed backwards. Borov pulls out his knife and start swinging only for the other man to dodge all the swipes and block the third grabbing his arm pulling him forward. He then suddenly hears a snap as an overwhelming amount of pain strikes his arm and he starts screaming. The other man then takes his knife from his hands and stabs him in the leg, pulling it out as he collapses. Then the other VK Officers catches up. One of them says something to the man who took him down before he sees him lift his feet and brings it down on Borov. When he woke up he is sitting in a chair. His arm had a makeshift sling and his leg wound was poorly addressed. He looked around. There was no windows, and the room was dimly lit. As his vision clears, he sees the steel door and blood all over the floors and walls. And he notices a camera in the corner of the room. Soon the doors open and 2 people walks in. 2 of the same people from the raid. The one in the RG Uniform and the VK officer. Atley: "How's the arm?" Barkov: "Heard Scarlet Painkillers are very effective, according to the doctor, that bone has cut through large amounts of flesh in ur arm." Atley: "Talk and we might consider giving you proper medical treatments those pieces of cloth on your arm and leg is from that last seat's occupants. Unless you want to suffer the same fate I suggest you start talking." Borov: "Freedom will never fall, you communist scums will die!" Atley: "Expected. Says here you live with your wife in Scarlet City, we already have her, she's in a cell nearby. Your parents however are still in Sviatislav and your brother lives in China with his wife and 2 kids. Her parents live with them in China. Would you like to seem them all suffer?" Borov: "You'll never find them. You're bluffing." Atley: "oh you'd be surprised. Barkov, have the VK in Sviatoslav and China bring them in. With force if needed. Well let you think while they're being relocated here." They walk outside leaving Barov alone in the room.